Mithlaru
Mithlaru is the kingdom of the high elves in Thindrel. The word Mithlaru is also a demonym used to refer to the high elf citizens of the kingdom. In Mithindel, the capital of Mithlaru, there grows the magical tree Silverleaf, which is sacred to the high elves, particularly the Celessír peoples of northern Mithlaru. Locations and Mithlaru.]]With their control over magic and nature, the mask elves have carved silvered and resplendent cities into the land of three great rivers springing from the Ridge of Blades and feeding into the river Fallanaduin. Celessír The river Celessír in the Silver Fields is the spine of Mithlaru. It brings water, life, and magic to the kingdom's two largest cities, and it connects them to the great waterways of central Thindrel. Thousands of spirits live in the river, and can grant boons or bestow curses upon foreign travellers as well as locals. The Shimmering Woods between Iridel and Mithindel are enchanted forests where the veil is thin and the connection to Faerie is strong. When the Mithlaru need to call on other fey beings, they come to the twilit glowing groves of the Shimmering Woods to make their pleas and bargain with their kindred spirits. In the lands around the Shimmering Woods, there are a number of settlements. Exiorfel is a village where every building is a wizard's tower, and Anhadhawë is a seat of power in the elven fashion industry and fey theatrical scene. Moonsong Forest is a place where the Mithlaru go to contemplate great personal changes and perform rituals to the moon. Worship of Sehanine Moonbow is common in the forest, and her acolytes sleep there to receive visions in their dreams. The town of Limnë is a holy place to the followers of Sehanine. Bladeshadow Forest is a dark borderland to the steep mountains of the Ridge of Blades. The local elves are more wild and gloomy than their urban counterparts, and they scour the woods for intruders and enemies of the Raven Queen. An old temple to Sehanine Moonbow also rests in the Bladeshadow Forest, where it receives the occasional pilgrim. Harnen The second great river of Mithlaru is Harnen. The Harnen elves are known for their healers, conjurers, and industrious rice druids. Where Harnen and Celessír meet with Fallanaduin, high elves guard the waterways and the trade. The city of Vaqil is a trade hub for foods and delicacies, with its sprawling markets open day and night, illuminated by swarms of fireflies. The conjurers' citadel Tirithil rises from a lake with mystical properties and dimensions. Other settlements of Harnen include the renowned rice wine towns of Amruen and Meluë. Upstream from Tirithil, Harnen's tributaries fork into woodlands dotted with craters and other impact sites. The Glitterpool Crater is the largest impact site and has become a perfectly clear lake in the middle of a vast clearing. Tuinen The third and smallest river of Mithlaru is Tuinen, where ferrying elves travel the misty waters at dawn and dusk, sometimes visiting their magic upon the humans of the Grey Run. The sun elves of the city of Pylhesarion worship the sun and build their spires in brass and brilliant gold. The town of Ulmnera is shrouded in mists of eternal darkness, and is home to sunlight sensitive elves and fey. The village of Niflion is a place for elves to contact the spirits of the dead and pay homage to their ancestors at the great burial shrines. West of Tuinen lie vast fields and woods scarcely populated by elves, but home to crafty goblins. The Tuinen elves have built the town of Mnun to defend this land from the goblins, and many of their best archers are trained there. In the middle of the flat grasslands stands a mysterious megastructure called Pelenquolith. The Land of Dust The Land of Dust is a dead wasteland of disintegrated ruins—remnants of long-lost settlements blowing about in the wind. The local high elves scavenge the last remaining ruins and caves for treasures and heirlooms from past lives. The region east of Harnen is dominated by the Table Hills. Rocky formations rise vertically out of the sandy ground and plateau at differing heights. The walls of these hills are littered with holes, from animals and people seeking shelter from the elements. A particularly grand hill, called the Bleak Plateau, is rumoured to have caves connecting the surface to the Underdark where the drow live.